Catorce de febrero
by Cinderella Hale
Summary: No es bueno hacer enojar a un vampiro por recordarle que es el único soltero dentro de una casa de felices parejas, odio el día de los enamorados" La vida de Edward dará un giro interesante un catorce de febrero.


**

* * *

**

_Este es un oneshoot que se me ocurrió subir por el día de los enamorados, comenzó chistoso o al menos a mí me da risa xD_

_Nuevamente gracias a mi beta-reader Isabella Scott ^-^_

* * *

_**"Catorce**** de febrero"**_

**_*_**

_"El amor halla sus caminos, aunque sea a través de senderos por donde ni los lobos se atreverían a seguir a su presa"_

_*_

—¡Rose! —canturreó Emmett desde alguna parte del segundo piso—. ¡_Amore_, no te escondas!

¡Argh! El ambiente en casa comenzaba a sofocarme, tanta demostración de afecto me incomodaba hasta lo indecible.

Siempre llegaba _ésa_ parte del año en la que todos en esa casa se ponían demasiado novelescos como para ser vampiros. Los apodos tontos pugnaban aquí y allá.

—¡Hey, Edward! ¿Has visto a _mi Rose_? —me preguntó mi hermano llegando hasta el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba desparramado.

Para los humanos, Emmett daba miedo, o respeto. El caso era que su voluminoso cuerpo hacía que las personas lo rehuyeran. Era temible, sí, como un oso pardo.

Pero cuando hablaba de _su Rose_, tanta rudeza se iba por la borda. Su rostro se iluminaba con la sola mención del nombre de su esposa y se convertía en algo muy parecido a un oso de felpa.

Hice un gesto de buscar algo en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y respondí:

—No, aquí no está.

"_¡Genial! Edward está de malas", _pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos en mi dirección.

No necesitaba decir nada en voz alta que ya lo sabría, aquel don de leer los pensamientos me era muy útil.

—La seguiré buscando —avisó para él mismo y se marchó dando saltitos tontos.

Como dije: _la rudeza desaparece _y aparece la estupidez_._

Me revolví en mi asiento y estiré mi mano para tomar el mando a distancia de la televisión frente a mí. Debería de haber algo con el que entretenerme, _moría _de aburrimiento. Esa expresión me sacó una sonrisa, como si simplemente podría _morir_ por algo tan sencillo como el aburrimiento.

La sonrisa se borró en cuanto encendí la televisión.

Me había topado con novelas cada vez más sentimentales, con títulos como "_En el nombre del amor" _y _"Todo por ella". _

En uno de los canales de películas estaban pasando"_Titanic_"y en otro, _"Romeo y Julieta"._ Más adelante, Bart Simpson se sonrojaba mientras le entregaba una flor a una niña de extraño pelo azul.

El mundo parecía confabulado contra mí.

En el canal de deportes —el favorito de Emmett y Jasper— estaban pasando un partido de basquetbol entre los Lakers y los Bulls, pero en medio de la tribuna había un hombre con un enorme cartel hecho de cartulina amarilla en sus manos y escrito en enormes letras negras, decía: _"Mary, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Estaba comenzando a enervarme, y no era bueno hacer enojar a un vampiro que bien podría destrozar todo en su camino por algo tan ridículo como el recordarle que era el único soltero dentro de una casa de felices parejas.

Hice zapping un poco más hasta el canal de cocina, era lo más inofensivo de la programación, o eso era lo que pensé. Porque nunca pondría en práctica los consejos del reconocido chef que preparaba quien sabe qué cosa asquerosa, ya que hacía casi cien años había renunciado a la comida humana. Mi _dieta _era distinta, así como la de mi familia. Prefería un delicioso puma antes que aquella carne sosa y repugnante.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante a la pantalla, el programa se llamaba "_Celebraciones"_ y el hombre de impecable ropa blanca estaba haciendo un pollo especial para la noche de los enamorados.

Me obligué a recordar la fecha, el tiempo había perdido significado para mí desde hacía décadas.

Ahí estaba el meollo de la cuestión: era _catorce de febrero_, ahora entendía porqué tanto amor en el aire.

—¡_Jazz_! —llamó Alice desde afuera— ¡Mira lo que encontré, _cuchi_ _cuchi_!

—¡Oh, por Dios! —gemí mirando al techo. ¿Cómo la gente se volvía tan cursi en estas fechas?

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —inquirió Alice entrando por la puerta y viendo mi posición en el living.

—¡¿A _ustedes_ qué les pasa?! —espeté en voz baja, obviamente ella me oyó.

—Ah, ya entendí —musitó ella desde su lugar y dio el tema por zanjado, por suerte—. ¿Has visto a Jasper?

—Estoy considerando convertirme en niñero, ¿qué dices? —pronuncié destilando sarcasmo con la vista fija en la pantalla frente a mí, aún hacía zapping—, en cualquier momento aparecerá Esme preguntándome por Carlisle, ¿cuánto quieres apostar?

Miré a Alice que se había quedado viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ok, ok! No vi a Jasper —respondí.

—Deberías conseguirte novia, Edward. Tanto tiempo solo te está haciendo mal.

—Espera que llamo a Tanya —dije en plan de mofa. Tanya nunca me había gustado más que como una prima.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Alice y sus ojos se nublaron en una expresión que yo conocía bien.

Vi las imágenes de su mente con muchísima claridad aunque no logré comprenderlas, ella pronto las anuló para mí recordando la carrera que se había echado con Jasper hacía unos minutos.

—¡Alice! —rezongué.

Ella sólo lanzó una risita aguda y acudió a apretarme las mejillas con esos finos dedos suyos.

—¡Feliz día de los enamorados, Edward! —cantó y después de darme un beso en la frente salió corriendo—. ¡_Cuchi cuchi_! ¡No sabes lo que acabo de ver!

No había entendido la visión de Alice ni tampoco malgastaría tiempo en ello. Sólo había atisbado una imagen mía con la misma estúpida mirada que había visto en el rostro de Emmett y hacía un segundo en el de mi pequeña y desesperante hermana.

—¿Hijo? —me llamó Esme desde lo alto de las escaleras—. ¿Sabes si Carlisle ha regresado de su turno? No lo he oído.

Suspiré sonoramente al recordar lo que acababa de decirle a Alice, comenzaba a pensar que el vidente era yo y no ella.

Apagué el televisor y me giré a ver a mi madre.

—No, Esme —le contesté aburrido—. Aún no ha vuelto.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —preguntó con su voz dulce y pacífica en el último peldaño de las escaleras y un segundo después estaba pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

—Nada —mentí—. Creo que voy a dar un paseo ―avisé poniéndome de pie.

—Vuelve pronto, me preocupa que pases mucho tiempo solo.

No me quedé a seguir escuchando lo mismo que me había repetido Alice, preferí salir antes de que alguien más me preguntara por el paradero de alguno de los integrantes de mi familia.

Nadie lograba entender la complejidad del porqué estaba solo.

Nadie parecía comprender que simplemente no había conocido a nadie en mis noventa años que lograra dejarme tildado con una sonrisa, que hiciera que el día de los enamorados tuviera algún significado.

Eché a correr hacia la espesura del bosque en cuanto crucé la puerta trasera de casa. No sabía dónde ir, pero quería alejarme de tanto amor que claramente me ponía nervioso.

No quería decirlo pero… en realidad, _los envidiaba_.

Ellos sí tenían a quien abrazar, a quien besar en este día especial.

Ellos tenían alguien a su lado todos los días de su vida.

Había leído miles de novelas a lo largo de los años y visto algunas películas, pero nunca había alcanzado a entender del todo el poder que aquello llamado _amor_ tenía sobre las personas, fueran humanos o fueran vampiros.

Los cambiaba totalmente, volviéndolos sensibles, vulnerables, entregados al mismo amor que profesaban hacia un completo desconocido, un desconocido que simbolizaba todo su mundo desde el momento en que se enamoraban.

Eso lo sabía, pero _nunca_ lo había sentido y comenzaba a impacientarme.

Quizás, había nacido para estar solo.

Me descubrí vagabundeando por las callecillas de Forks, que, para mi tortura, estaba atestada de parejas, a pesar del grueso manto de nubes grises que cubría el cielo, amenazando con empezar a llover de un momento a otro.

Pude ver a Ángela Weber y a Ben Cheney, mis compañeros de español, caminando tomados de la mano. Ella reía tímidamente y él se debatía si darle o no el regalo que había comprado para ella especialmente.

Más adelante, la rubia Lauren Mallory y su novio Tyler Crowley miraban los escaparates. Ella embelesada por un vestido en exhibición y él pensando si ya habría terminado el juego de los Lakers.

Suspiré y hasta mis pulmones vacíos llegó un aroma que hizo que una sed que pensé estaba saciada, arremetiera con fuerza. Cuando abrí los ojos pude captar con exactitud de dónde procedía.

Una joven de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos chocolate vendía pequeños ramos de flores en una esquina, a unos cincuenta metros de mi posición.

La conocía de alguna parte y luego de unos segundos de observarla con aquella sonrisa forzada en su rostro, supe que se trataba de Bella Swan, mi compañera de Biología. Apenas y la había notado hasta entonces, pero varios de los chicos con los que compartía clase pensaban en alguna forma de hacerle un presente por el día de los enamorados.

Ella no parecía cómoda allí. Cada vez que entregaba un ramito a alguna ocasional pareja y recibía el dinero descomponía aquella expresión acartonada. La sonrisa se borraba y suspiraba sonoramente, con melancolía.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba recostado contra un poste de luz, contemplándola como la más entretenida de las películas.

Bella era bonita, y sobre todo adorable. Ella creía que cuanto tocara se echaría a perder, se movía con cuidada atención.

Intenté leer sus pensamientos, para comprobar si en realidad no le gustaba estar en ese lugar. Pero fracasé en mi intento. Pensé que había sido por falta de concentración y volví a intentarlo.

_Nada._

¡Qué interesante!

Me decidí por acercarme y entablar una conversación con ella.

No parecía ser como Lauren —superficial y predecible—, al contrario, el hecho de que no pudiera encontrar sus pensamientos en medio de la gran sala dentro de mi cabeza llena de frases como _"Te amo" _y "_Feliz día, amor"_, lo hacía todavía más atractiva.

Di un paso y me detuve. Bella tenía un nuevo cliente frente a ella.

La chica de los pensamientos ocultos esbozó una gran sonrisa de reconocimiento al chico alto y moreno que la había visitado.

Algo ardió en mi interior, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando encontrar la _voz_ del chico en cuestión como para saber de qué se trataba.

"_Espero que Bella no me mande al demonio, he estado practicando frente al espejo y según Rachel, mi regalo es bonito",_ decía el chico de largo pelo negro.

—Hola, Bella —saludó de sopetón.

—Hola, _Jake_, ¿buscas un regalo para tu novia?

El tal _Jake_ rió nervioso.

—No. No tengo novia —y agachó la mirada al suelo, donde pateó una piedrecilla.

—¿No? ¡Vaya! Pensé que Leah y tú…

—¡No! ¡Sólo somos amigos! —aclaró, aún nervioso—. Vine a... darte un regalo —el chico se ruborizó y el semblante de Bella se volvió una máscara de seriedad.

—Ah, gracias, Jacob —musitó ella.

—Ojalá te guste, lo hice yo —explicó Jacob y extendió sus manos temblorosas hacia Bella. De entre sus dedos colgaba una pequeña bolsita de tela anudada con cintas de cuero.

Por alguna razón, quise decirle al chico Jacob que se alejara de Bella. Lo quería a diez kilómetros de ella.

Él parecía un bruto, con tantos músculos y pasos torpes, temía que de un momento a otro tropezara y terminara aplastando a Bella, y ella, tan frágil y sensible, no quería estar allí y me gustaba creer que tampoco le gustaba que Jacob le estuviera haciendo un regalo.

—¡¡Hola, Edward!! —gritó una voz aguda en mi oído, pegué un salto.

Alice me había tomado desprevenido. Debí de estar demasiado absorbido en aquella escena como para que lo hiciera.

—Alice —suspiré—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes que festejar el día de los enamorados con Jasper o algo así?

—¡Oye! Vine a conocer personalmente a mi cuñada —me explicó y miró hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Bella—. ¿Crees que aceptaría ir de compras conmigo? Rosalie ha planeado una especie de luna de miel con Emmett… —parloteó mi hermana.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _cuñada_? —la interrumpí agachando mi cabeza para mirarla.

Alice me mostró la visión completa que había tenido un rato antes.

Era yo, me encontraba frente a Bella tendiéndole un ramo de fresias comprado en ese mismo puesto donde ella estaba. Bella estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas, un monstruo dentro de mí rugió al ver cómo la sangre le inundaba el rostro deliciosamente, sin embargo me sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo callé en ese momento.

—¿Qué estás esperando? El chico ese no puede hacerte sombra —dijo apuntando con un dedo al tal Jacob.

—Alice, no creo que tu visión… —comencé pero no supe qué decir.

—¿Estás poniendo en duda mi capacidad? —gruñó.

—No es eso, sólo que… bueno, ¿no es peligroso?

— ¿Dónde está el Edward que es mi hermano? —preguntó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¡Sé valiente! No puedo creer que caces pumas como si nada y le tengas miedo a una simple humana —musitó meneando la cabeza.

— No es una _simple humana_ —contraataqué de golpe.

— ¡Ok! Sabes qué es lo que quiero decir —se defendió—. Nada más, mírala —me instó y volví la vista hacia Bella—. ¿Qué sientes al ver a ese chico coqueteándola? Quieres hacer que desaparezca, ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza una vez.

— Se llaman _celos_, Edward Anthony —dijo deletreando las palabras—. Es una señal. Sólo ve y habla con ella, necesito una amiga, Edward. Y tú, hablar con alguien.

Alice me dio un empujón y yo caminé titubeante por la acera, atravesando esos cincuenta metros que me separaban de Bella Swan. Hacía mucho tiempo no conversaba con un humano, al menos no en una conversación donde el tema principal no fuera el cambio de horario de alguna clase o el pedido de permiso para faltar los días soleados al Instituto.

¿Qué podía decirle?

¿_"Hola, me llamo Edward y soy un vampiro. Sólo quería decirte que hueles deliciosamente"_?

No. Definitivamente, eso no.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella me conociera, ¿y si pensaba que era un atrevido por acercarme así como si nada?

Es verdad que tenía noventa y ocho años, pero en ninguno de ellos me había sentido tan vulnerable, tan sensible, tan… humano.

¿Había dicho _humano_?

Sonreí, todo lo que quería era acercarme a ella, saludarla, quizás comprar un ramito de flores como excusa, todos lo hacían, y marcharme, o… quizás, sembrar una semilla de amistad en ella, sólo para que al día siguiente me regalara un "_Hola, Edward_".

Eso me bastaba. Y lo haría, no por la visión de Alice, sino porque simplemente sentía una extraña pero fuerte presión tirando de mí hacia ella. Como si yo fuera su protector.

Jacob aún estaba allí, riendo nerviosamente y pensando cosas como _"¿Qué diría si le pido que me acompañara a ver una película?"_.

Decidí no escucharlo más, me ponía nervioso. Me concentré en el rostro de Bella.

No era sólo bonita, y ahora que la miraba mejor, tenía su encanto. Sonreí mientras ella se pasaba distraídamente los dedos por el cabello oscuro.

Incluso creí que… era hermosa.

—Hola, Bella —la saludé con mi voz más suave cuando estuve frente a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verme y pronto agachó la mirada. La piel de su rostro se tornó de un color rosa intenso y el olor de su sangre me golpeó de lleno mezclado con la fragancia de las flores que vendía, sin embargo, sabía que no podía tomarla, eso la dañaría y no quería que sufriera en lo más mínimo.

"_¿Y este qué hace aquí?",_ espetó Jacob con desdén en sus pensamientos. No le di importancia.

—Hola, Edward —me respondió ella y ese corazón que pensé se había paralizado para siempre hacía ya demasiado tiempo dio un brinco inesperado.

—¿Puedo llevarme un ramo de fresias? —pregunté señalando un bonito ramo que descansaba en un rincón y ladeando el rostro.

—Claro —musitó ella y sin levantar la vista hacia mí en ningún momento, lo tomó y me lo entregó —. Son cinco dólares.

Le tendí el billete y tomé el ramo entre mis manos. Mis dedos rozaron los suyos y ella los quitó enseguida. Mi tacto le habrá parecido demasiado frío.

"_Casi me da lástima el chico"_, pensó Alice que seguía en el mismo lugar donde yo había estado, y a quien había olvidado por completo.

"_Bien. Ya tienes el ramo para tu novia, ahora vete",_ pensó Jacob y no pude evitar reír entre dientes.

Bella levantó su cabeza hacia mí de pronto y me quedé estático. Literalmente congelado con aquella mirada.

Era _hermosa._

Mis brazos y mi mano, todo mi cuerpo se movió por instinto, haciendo que estirara los músculos y el ramo se acercara a ella. Ofreciéndolo.

—Feliz día de los enamorados —dije suavemente casi sin pensarlo tendiéndole el ramo de flores que acababa de comprar.

Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos, sin entender por un largo minuto.

Hice caso omiso a los insultos que Jacob me gritaba mentalmente y a las exclamaciones de Alice, y me hundí en la maravillosa espiral de sensaciones que me invadían a medida que Bella sonreía y tomaba el ramo entre sus manos.

―Gracias ―susurró y una sonrisa calcada a la suya atravesó mi rostro.

Si mi corazón funcionara como el de un humano debería de salírseme por la boca. Por primera vez, entendí la mirada que Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme y Carlisle se dedicaban.

Le había encontrado el sentido al catorce de febrero con una sola mirada, la de Bella.

Ya no volvería a sentirme solo. _Bella estaría conmigo_, al menos ocupando mi corazón y mis pensamientos. El resto… estaba en sus manos.

Si decidía sentirse de la misma manera que yo, completamente feliz de sólo mirarla, podría llegar a ser la persona más feliz del planeta. Y sino lo deseaba, sería feliz yo mismo sólo contemplándola.

¿Podría ser yo lo suficientemente egoísta como para quererla para mí solo? No de la forma que lo sería un puma, no.

Sino mía, con la misma intensión que todas aquellas parejas con las que me había cruzado: _mía para amarla._

La mirada de Bella se transparentó entre sus pestañas cuando alzó su vista hacia mí y volvió a enrojecer. Esa era mi respuesta.

Claro que podía ser tan egoísta.

* * *

_¡Feliz día de los enamorados! ^-^_

_Si tienen a ese alguien a su lado, aprovéchenlo. _

_Y si no, las invito a unirse a mi club "Adoro soñar despierta con los chicos Cullen" xD cuyo mandamiento principal es dejarme un lindo review como iniciación (?_

_sólo hagan click en el hermoso botoncito verde de acá abajito :)_

_Cin será feliz con eso *-*_

_Besos._

_***Cinderella***_


End file.
